Improper Potions Sometimes
by HallowRain8587
Summary: A series of Assignments for Potions Class, cast and plot varies. Chapter 2 is to write about someone doing something forbidden and getting away with it or not. Thank you JKR for lending me your wonderful characters.
1. Watch the Mushrooms

**J.K. Rowling owns the characters and setting. **

**Potions assignment #7**: This assignment you **MUST **have a bezor as a cure to a poison. Keywords: _bezor, poison; _Prompts: Shock, "Yikes"; Characters: N/A; Word Count: Min: 200, Max: 1000; Restrictions: MUST use BOTH prompts.

**Combined classes to provide practical experience for the seventh and eighth year students that have returned to Hogwarts. Lets attend a combined Herbology/Potions class.**

* * *

><p><strong>Watch the Mushrooms<strong>

For practical use of the information learned in classes, many of the combined seventh and eighth year classes were also combined by topic. Currently the students were doing a combined Herbology/Potions class where they were learning where to gather which plants that were best used fresh in making Potions. Since few students had survived the war and fewer of the older students had returned to Hogwarts, the combined seventh/eighth year class had students from all four houses.

"Today's potion will require fresh young mushrooms from the fungi in the division Basidiomycota and adult Chanterelle mushrooms. Can anyone tell me what these look like?" asked Professor Sprout.

Neville Longbottom raised his hand and when called on replied, "The Basidiomycota or Puff-ball mushroom is round, white and close to the ground. It has no stem and closely resembles the poisonous Amanita at this stage."

Professor Sprout then called on Luna Lovegood to continue, "The Chanterelle is a bright orange and is found in the open. Its underside has veins rather than the true gills of the Jack-O-Lantern mushroom which grows on wood. Both open upward so the stem is in full view."

"Five points each to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Please refer to your book and notes often so that you do not get the poisonous mushrooms instead of the edible. Now each of you need to gather fifteen to twenty of each kind for your potions class. When you are done gathering take them to the Potions classroom.

The Forbidden Forest had provided a wealth of samples and the students were in the Potions classroom in short order. When Seamus Finnegan and Ron Weasley straggled in, Professor Slughorn began the instructions, "You will need your scales because you will be adding the ingredients by weight. Depending on the size of the specimens you have gathered you will need more or less of each." He seemed hurried and didn't bother to check to see if the mushrooms were the correct varieties.

Once the potions were brewed, Ron remarked that it looked like the gravy his mother served over meat and stuck his finger in and licked it. "Hm-m-m-m. Not bad."

The class continued with the background for the next potion for which they would be gathering fresh ingredients. Ron was turning green and his stomach began cramping. Suddenly he began vomiting into his cauldron. His breathing became labored and he started having respiratory problems.

"**Yikes**!" shouted Seamus. "Ron get up!"

Hermione shouted, "Professor Slughorn, Ron is going into **shock**. He is having trouble breathing. I think he may have gotten **poison** mushrooms in his potion."

Professor Slughorn questioned, "Seamus, where did you pick your mushrooms? Do you have some left that I can examine to see if they are the right kind? Ron, did you realize that the wrong kind could be fatal? You should never taste something from your cauldron, it is not a mixing bowl and you are not making a cake."

"Oh, shut up," Hermione chastised the Professor. "Can someone quickly get me a **bezor** out of the supply cupboard?"

Harry handed her the **bezor** which she promptly pushed down his throat. "Doddering old fool." "Merlin help us because this only the first week of classes." "Why do I miss Professor Snape?" Mutterings from the students were the undercurrent as the drama unfolded.

"Well done," Professor Slughorn applauded as Ron sputtered back to normalcy. "15 points from Gryffindor for insubordination, Miss Granger."

She just shook her head, helped Ron back to his seat, and whispered to no one in particular, "It's going to be a long year!"


	2. Cookie Monster

How do Harry's boys get around Mom's rule and make a profit out of the bargain? Little sister!

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie Monster<strong>

"Harry, have you been into the cookies," called Ginny from the kitchen of their home in Godric's Hollow. "They are for the Christmas cookie exchange at my mother's on Christmas Eve."

"No, Dear, I just came in from clearing the walk," replied Harry, removing his coat and gloves as he entered the house.

"I know I made six dozen and was getting ready to decorate them. I had gone into the pantry and came out with the sprinkles and powdered sugar and there are only five and a half dozen on the cooling racks. I will need to bake more if we are enough to exchange with everyone."

Harry perched on a stool near the counter and said, "Do you want me to start icing the cookies and then you can make more and be ready to decorate when I am done?"

"Before you do that, why don't you go upstairs and check on James and Albus? I tucked them in half an hour ago, but could swear I just heard them giggle," Ginny directed. "I know I told them not to touch the cookies."

Ginny stirred up another batch of sugar cookie batter and rolled the cookie dough out on the board. Taking a wreath cutter she cut another dozen wreathes out of the dough, reformed the ball and then she rolled it again. This time she cut trees from the remaining dough. "There," she thought, "that should give us enough," as she put the dozen trees into the oven. "Seven and a half dozen should do it," she told Harry as he came back into the kitchen.

"Twelve, twenty-four, thirty-six, forty-eight, sixty and with the twenty-four more in the oven you have seven dozen," Harry counted.

"No," cried Ginny. "Where are they going?"

"I really don't know because the boys were in bed when I went up."

Ginny removed the tray of wreathes from the oven and put them onto the cooling rack with the other cookies. She turned her attention to making the icing, green for the trees and wreathes, yellow for the stars, red for Santa's suit and the berries on the wreathe, white for his beard and the angel, black for the boots and belt, blue for accents and all the colors for the tree decorations, she counted on her fingers.

Harry began to spread the background color on each cookie with a small palate knife. Ginny retrieved the last pan of cookies from the oven and as she set the cookies to cool she asked, "Didn't you say there were seven dozen? I only see six plus nine cookies."

"I know I counted five dozen and you had two in the oven," Harry replied. "If I didn't know better I would say we have a poltergeist."

Ginny then noticed a small hand with red nail polish reach up to the counter and sneak a cookie off and disappear under the table. She placed her index finger on her lips in a motion to say, "Sh-h-h-h-h!" Then she pointed to the table and the little hand stealthily reached over the edge and another cookie disappeared into thin air.

They watched as the puppy scooted out from thin air with a half cookie in its mouth followed quickly by the patter of little feet running after it. Harry stood up and went to block the exit from the kitchen. "O-o-f," came a whispered voice as something ran into his legs." Reaching down he scooped up a wiggling little girl wrapped in the invisibility cloak. When he pulled back the covering, he was astounded to see Lily with a basket full of cookies. "You wouldn't have caught me, Daddy," laughed Lily, "if Puppy hadn't come to help me. Now James won't let me borrow his cloak again without cookie payment."

"His cloak?" asked her father.

"He said it was going to be his someday and that I could rent it for a dozen cookies," Lily replied in a serious tone.

"Well, we can't let that happen. What were you going to do with it after you paid the rent?" Harry asked.

Putting on her most grown up tone, Lily said matter-of-factly, "Wait for Santa. He gets the rest of the cookies. I just wanted to see him."


End file.
